Dusk
by Halogazer
Summary: PWP. One-shot. Their secret, silent liaison starts with the setting of the sleepy sun and ends with the rise of the watchful moon. Sage/OC.


**A/N: This was born as a birthday gift for my dear friend, SeEun402. I gave her free reign as to who this would entail, and she chose, not surprisingly, Sage and Syara. And it gave me the opportunity to kind of let loose, explore their more feral selves, and just let the details speak for themselves. So, yep, there's no dialogue. It can pose a bit of a challenge, but in a situation such as this, actions speak louder than words. XD I hope you all like it, especially you, woman! Happy birthday!**

 **And, of course, this contains graphic mature content, so discretion is advised. Enjoy!**

 **~Halo**

* * *

 **Dusk**

The door slammed open, hitting the wall mercilessly, and a hurried, panting tangle of bodies stumbled inside the darkening room. The sun's rays began to bid their daily farewell behind the mountains, a warm, orange glow peeking through the sheer drapes.

Sage kicked the door closed with a loud bang, but his hands and mouth never left her body as he backed her towards the closest span of empty wall. He jerked her firmly against it, rousing a short grunt from her throat in response, and his mouth was on hers again, feeding hungrily.

Pulse thumping hard in her ears, Syara slid her fingers up into the tousled blond bed of his hair, tugging firmly as she selfishly deepened their kiss, her tongue invading the moist heat of his mouth.

His hands trailed down the sides of her body, fingers tracing along her bountiful curves. She made a noise against his mouth before jerking away, mouth bruised red, and her eyes locked with his, screaming at him for more.

His hands clasped the hem of her blouse, easing it up her body and pulling it over her head, her lacy, black bra barely clinging to her breasts. A strap fell from her lean shoulders, dangling tauntingly.

Sage's fingers suddenly gripped her and thrust her around, practically slamming her again against the wall. A nearby picture fell from the wall, glass shattering as it impacted the hardwood floor, but neither paid it a care.

Syara pressed her hands against the cool wall as Sage loomed over her, sliding open-mouthed kisses along the back of her neck. He felt her shudder under the touch of his lips, and his fingers drew a line up the middle of her back until they reached the clasps of her bra. As his mouth suckled the tendon between her neck and shoulder, her clasps unfastened under his fingers one by one.

With the last one freed, Sage slid his open palms up to her shoulders, tugging the straps of the undergarment down her arms until it fell at her feet in front of her.

Syara felt a hot, damp gust of breath against the back of her neck as she stood there, Sage's hands on her shoulders but daring not to yet turn her around. Instead, his hands trailed down her upper arms to her waist, then they made a slow journey up the front of her body. They slid up and over her breasts, molding them perfectly in the center of his palms.

Syara closed her eyes, her senses tingling as he fondled her, thumbs brushing against the pert, hard nipples. She leaned back against his body, hard and tense.

His hands stole one last touch of her breasts before journeying down the front of her body, fingers leaving a trail of fire as they moved over her navel to the top of her jeans. He undid the button and slowly dragged the zipper down.

Syara moved to tug the jeans down her hips, but Sage's hands snapped over hers and guided them to the wall, holding them firm for a moment. Then his hands moved again, now up the expanse of her arms. His mouth was on the back of her neck again, kneading several kisses there before his mouth and hands made a slow, pleasure-driven trip down her body.

His fingers slid into her belt loops and shimmied her jeans from her curvy hips. She wriggled her bottom as he pulled them down her legs, taking with them her black panties. When they reached her ankles, Syara kicked them away, releasing a breathy exhale at the feel of the cool evening air touching every last naked nook and cranny of her body.

Sage pulled away, eyes roving over the slender, curvy form of her back, and then he placed his hands on her shoulders and urged her to turn around to finally face him.

His face warmed up in a flush of need as his eyes scoped her as if she were a priceless piece of artwork, however unable to resist the temptation to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her.

With eyes locked on hers heatedly, he shed his buttoned green shirt, khaki slacks, and boxers, unable to take the restriction of his clothing as he felt his body responding to the look of her standing there waiting for him, a coy smile stretching across her plump, peach lips.

He was standing over her again, his flesh pressing slowly against hers. Syara bit down on her bottom lip, a throbbing need sparking to life between her legs at the feel of his body heat clashing against hers. He then grabbed her wrists and slid her hands above her head, pinning them on the wall. And his mouth was on hers again in a dominant kiss, a skilled kiss, the kiss from a man who knew precisely what he wanted.

With one hand holding her wrists in place and his mouth still sucking the sweet breath from her lungs, his other hand traced a trail down, through the valley between her breasts, the dip of her navel, to the apex of her legs.

Syara gasped against his kiss at the skittering of his fingers between her legs, burying themselves deep into her moist heat. She moaned into his mouth, her knees buckling slightly at the pleasant invasion into her aching body.

At the first sign of faltering, Sage released her wrists and pulled his fingers from her body, much to her exasperation, and slid his hands behind her legs, hoisting her quickly against him. Syara gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingernails digging into the top of his shoulders.

He moved over to his dresser, the closest piece of furniture, and placed her atop it. Saying nothing, eyes betraying nothing, he spread her legs apart, bent down to his knees, and dipped his mouth against the aching, swollen flesh at the apex of her legs.

Syara jerked at the sudden contact, toes curling. A soft, strangled moan escaped her throat, fingers digging into the polished surface of the dresser for stability. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, near to breaking skin, and focused on each lap of his tongue, each expert suckle at the aching, wet core of her body.

It was like sweet, decadent heaven.

Her moans grew louder, and she reached out, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. She gyrated her hips against his mouth, tugged his head down, desperate and impatient.

She snapped her eyes open and watched her lover's blond head bob between her legs, his hair grazing the inside of her open thighs. She licked her lips, her belly tensing and heating up just at the insatiable sight of him licking her, tasting her, suckling her.

She threw back her head and rocked herself into his mouth as she felt her inner muscles clenching and tensing. Hungry for her end, she pulled back her knees as far as she could, her fingers tightening over Sage's hair as his mouth and tongue worked her, urging her to the edge before pushing her over.

Syara cried out in gratitude with one last lap of his tongue against her swollen nub, and her body convulsed against him as her climax crashed over her, wave after wave.

She blinked lazily as her fingers released his head and she slumped back against the wall, hands grasping the edge of the dresser, spent, grateful.

Sage pushed himself to his knees and stood between her legs, staring down at her for a moment, his handiwork. When her eyes met with his, lidded and desire-filled, he leaned down to press his lips against hers. She moaned against his mouth, tasting the aftermath of her climax against his tongue, when she felt his tall, rigid erection brushing against her.

Sage wrapped his arms around her waist and jerked her from the dresser, moving her quickly to the bed. He rested her atop his neatly made bedspread and positioned her on her side. He crawled onto the bed and situated himself in the sweet, welcoming juncture of her legs. He lifted her leg into the air, positioned himself, and thrust hard inside with not so much as a word.

Syara arched into him, fingers curling over the comforter as he rocked hungrily against her, hugging her leg against his taut chest.

His hips danced in a quickened beat against her, without abandon, short gasps escaping her parted lips with every hard thrust into her body. He needed this like he needed oxygen. No, _more_ than.

Feeling the growing tension rebuilding in her center, Syara joined in his dance, meeting his thrusts with her own hurried jerks, possessed by desire, by the darkened, passionate flicker behind his lavender eyes as he stared down at her, unblinking.

She dragged her tongue purposefully, seductively, over her mouth before biting down on her bottom lip. She reached for their joining and, to his absolute shock – and a spark to his arousal – she began rubbing herself, desperate for the brink to crash over her again.

And her eyes never left his, teal smashing into lavender in a cacophony of desire, need.

Sage released her leg and turned her on her back before sliding her atop his lap. And he was moving again, his hands firm on her hips as he drove himself in and out and in again, matching the wild beat of his heart against his ears.

Syara's gasps were replaced with moans that seemed to echo against the walls, deliciously invading Sage's ears. She pushed herself up onto an elbow as her fingers continued to work mercilessly at the swollen seat of her body, face flushed and moans vibrating against her throat. She watched, mesmerized, as he continued to move through her, slamming into her pleasure center now with ease.

Sage met her moans with short grunts, a knot of nerves thumping in the core of his body. He moved harder, faster still, trying his damnedest to push them both to the edge of that white, hot world.

Syara snapped her head back, mewling and crying out his name in warning. She was close, delectably, decadently close.

His hand batted away the fingers rubbing herself and quickly replaced them with his own, rubbing up and down, in circles, as he slammed into her, reaching, reaching until…

Syara gasped, bit off his name on her tongue, and jerked against him as everything exploded into stars around her, shooting through her blood, sending her into pleasurable spasms against him.

He groaned long and loud with one last, hard thrust, holding himself still as he emptied his seed deep into her body, leaving his mark of possession inside her.

Sage ran his fingers shakily through his hair, the ends of his bangs dripping now with sweat, before lowering himself down upon her. He watched her chest heaving wildly up and down for air, her eyes half-open and her arms weighed down at her sides.

He placed his hands on either side of her head and propelled himself down, his clammy skin brushing against hers. She blinked her eyes open to look upon him, and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him down atop her.

He remained still inside her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing a lazy kiss at the tendon there. Syara's fingers moved up into his hair, gently raking them through as if to lull him into slumber.

And slept they did, with the waking moon the only witness to their passionate liaison.


End file.
